The Green Fairy
by Colorici74
Summary: "The nymph giggled quietly, and then gently kissed Gingka's forehead. Afterwards, she slowly fluttered her wings a little away and then rested her slim legs on one of Gingka's legs, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and caressing his cheek with her other manicured hand. Her fingernails were colored in light pink, and were like two centimeters long." Gingka x Madoka one-shot.


_**A/N: Hey, people... I'm wasn't in the mood to write at my main story for MFB, so here's a small one-shot featuring, of course, abstract Gingka x Madoka until I'll be in the mood to write. I'm trying to write as much as possible since school comes on Monday.**_

The Green Fairy

"Gingki, Gingki, look at this!" a certain irksome but cute orange-haired blader squealed as forcefully opening the door of the shop owned by Madoka's father, storming in. Gingka was, as usual, sleeping on the couch, when Yu woke him up and made his half-awake body fall and impact with the floor. The redhead lazily yawned while scratching the back of his head, squinting as realizing who he was and where he was.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" he asked, getting up, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Look what I've found between Kyoyo's stuff! He hadn't been feeling okay these days so I've visited him... and he was in bed, staring at the ceiling, and was babbling something about Hippety-Hop... He didn't even get mad that I looked through his stuff!"

Yu revealed a neon green bottle filled with liquid. Gingka curiously analyzed the label glued to the bottle, and took it from the other boy. "Absinthe?" he wondered while pushing his lips into a pout after reading the name of the drink. He has never heard of this drink before...

"Do you know what it is, Gingki?" Yu questioned, his big innocent emerald eyes curiously analyzing the bottle, too.

"Well, I guess we won't know until we won't try." Gingka finally succumbed, and meticulously placed the strange bottle on the counter. Madoka wasn't there at that moment, but it wasn't big deal to use her space a little. "Can you bring me a glass, please?"

Yu nodded his head, and, soon, the glass was next to the mysterious bottle of absinthe. It was a big glass, like those for milk, and Gingka wasn't afraid to pour until its edge. Both boys stupidly stared at the color of the liquid – perfect lime. Then Gingka dared to smell it; he carefully placed his nose close to it and sniffed.

"It is horrendous! It reeks like... like alcohol... and... it's strong..." Gingka coughed repeatedly, making a grimace, because he inhaled the strong aroma of the absinthe. Yu pouted, somehow revolted.

"C'mon, Gingki, drink it!" he encouraged the redhead, "It couldn't be that bad... Remember when Hippety-Hop gave you tequila? _That_ was horrendous! I mean, it smelled like death combined with hell! And Hippety-Hop loved it, as well as Kyoyo!"

Gingka tittered, beginning to sweat nervously. "I don't think it is okay, Yu..." he tried to persuade the orange-head to let go of his idea as staring with discouraged eyes at some kind of neon green smoke heightening from the glass to the ceiling. But he couldn't resist to Yu's cuteness and drank. Since the first second his lips touched the green liquid, it had been a torture. He struggled himself, and hardly swallowed the whole drink. However, the glass wasn't completely empty when he finished – he missed some drops.

Yu intensely stared at the teen who was now blankly staring in nowhere with the glass in his hand, waiting for his reaction. "So... How was it, Gingki?" he asked, agog at the thought of tasting it, too.

Gingka coughed a few times before he let the glass down and took a seat on the couch, still stone-faced, not wanting to say anything. He felt a huge quick burn going down his chest, and then invading his stomach. Firstly, he began to shudder, like an earthquake.

Then... He felt wet at his feet, and Yu's image faded away, as well as the interior of the building he was in. There was a sound on the background... the sound of the water falling, surrounded by natural beauty and wealth, all colored in various shades of green. There were many lilies illuminated by the gentle moonlight, with much darkish grass accompanying them, and some sneaky bulrushes silently completing the aquatic wild flora growing around that crystal water of that waterfall bordered by a mysterious forest faded away into the night.

Gingka noticed some buzzing small neon green lights playfully flying around in the fresh air, resembling with some glowworms, supplying the amount of light offered by those cold, mercury stars together with the silver moon, which, despite the fact that isn't a star, receives light from the sun which reflects on its surface, and finally makes contact with our eyes. Those, however, weren't glowworms – they were like humans, but the only things that were distinguishing them from humans were that they had wings, they were extremely small and they were glowing. Actually, they were little fairies gleefully playing around, giving him those lightheartedly smiles, together with those bubbly delicate figures and those big sparkling eyes filled with gaiety and vivacity.

The panorama was enchanting, beauty in first stage, still untouched by the hands of the human.

Gingka was marveled by that scenery. He couldn't believe what his eyes perceived; how could it not... just make your jaw drop?

But that wasn't all. He felt some delicate touches going through his locks. When he looked up, there was an angelic creature standing next to him, caressing him. It resembled a fairy, and it was a she – she had wings, just like those small neon green creatures, and she was glowing, too. The difference was that she was much bigger, like a human. She had big innocent eyes; however, the color was confusing due to the green dim light she was emanating. Her hair was brown and short, tied into a small bun at the back, and a blue ornament was completing her look.

With her thin lips pulled into a light smile, the graceful creature, with really skimpy clothing, composed by a simple knee length dress, sleeveless, decorated with some glowing rhinestones here and there, whispered something into Gingka's ear as continuing to caress him. Unlike Gingka's ears, hers were really pointed.

Gingka nodded his head briefly at the fairy's whispers. It was like he was in a trance – he was looking into nowhere, with dreamy eyes, and his lips were trembling. He wasn't opposing, even if that fairy didn't seem familiar or a person to trust.

The nymph giggled quietly, and then gently kissed Gingka's forehead. Afterwards, she slowly fluttered her wings a little away and then rested her slim legs on one of Gingka's legs, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and caressing his cheek with her other manicured hand. Her fingernails were colored in light pink, and were like two centimeters long.

She leaned in, and let a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Then she slowly detached her arm from his neck, and, from nowhere, a golden goblet appeared in her hand, through a little curtain of green smoke. It was filled with the same toxic liquid Gingka succumbed to – absinthe. She looked at herself into the greenish shaking liquid. The reflection staring back now seemed less blissful or bubbly. You could distinguish the color of her orbs better, which was red. Deep reed. Bloody red. However, her eyes didn't look hungry, but slightly hurt, mostly esoteric, and with a pinch of indifference mixed with gaiety.

She carefully approached the goblet to the blader's mouth, and let its edge slightly touch his lips. He tiredly parted his lips to let the liquid in, which burnt his mouth, then hardly crossed his throat, slid lazily on his esophagus, until it reached his stomach and burnt it, too. He swallowed everything, which, again, pushed some tears out of his eyes. The absinthe was strong, and tasted...

...

Death.

More tears followed, one by one, one after another, ran down his cheeks, dripped off his chin, and, subsequently, while plinking on the surface of the water, some shaking waves went away to the edges of the lake.

He sobbed – he didn't know why. His face turned as white as his locks, his facial muscles contracted to let free the salty liquid of his weary eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry!" the fairy whispered, voice filled with care and a drop of concern. "It's okay. Just drink and everything is gonna be okay." she continued, patting his back with a tired smile.

Gingka briefly nodded his head, and, with his lips pursed tightly, started to sip from the lime colored liquid again, trying to hold back tears. Because he couldn't not to sob, some absinthe dribbled from the edges of his mouth and went down on his clothes, wetting them. But, somehow, the liquid had a different taste. It didn't taste... death anymore. Neither hell. It tasted much better. It was mainly bitter, but also had some sour shades, like... lemon.

"Are you feeling better now?" the brunette young woman softly asked.

Gingka looked at her. She seemed different. Much different.

She was the same girl, but she hadn't glowing wings or body anymore, neither ornament in her hair or red orbs. They were, as usual, deep blue, but now they seemed loaded with concern. "Gingka? You better?"

Dumbfounded, Gingka looked down at what he was drinking from the girl. And had a big surprise.

Tea. A cup of tea, with lemon. No more absinthes and nothing lime green.

He peered around.

The shop Madoka's father owns. No more lakes, no more waterfalls, no more fairies.

"M-Madoka...?" he dared to ask with his quivering voice as sniffing. "What happened?"

Madoka sighed briefly, letting the tea down. "You have drunk absinthe, silly!" she scolded him like a nagging wife, "Don't you know that absinthe is highly toxic and can be very dangerous if you drink it without diluting it with water? Plus, there's a special way absinthe is prepared, and there are special spoons for that sugar cube! You can't just drink it like juice!"

"W-What?" he tiredly murmured, "But you... you're not a fairy..."

Madoka raised a curious eyebrow. "What...? Wait... Don't tell me you had hallucinations! So the legend is true...? You CAN have hallucinations with green fairies if you drink too much absinthe?"

"What...? Ow!" he moaned, reaching his stomach with his hand, "My stomach hurts..."

"Whatever..." Madoka sighed after meditating a bit more about the thing with fairies, "I should call the doctor."

* * *

_**A/N: Now, really, what happened in this story?**_

_**Absinthe is a highly toxic alcoholic drink, and about 85% of its composition is pure alcohol. It is banned in USA due its toxicity. It is said that Vincent Van Gogh cut his ear after drinking absinthe.**_

_**For those who don't understand, the story is built around the legend that, after drinking absinthe, you have hallucinations with green fairies who want your soul. Of course, I haven't confirmed this, and many say it's not true, but I thought it's a good topic to use in a story like this.**_

_**Hope it was okay... I've written it while being apart of internet, and having nothing to do. That's why I've also done a cover, I was really bored and had a pretty good program for editing, plus, have downloaded some great fonts and had a nice picture from the internet... Whatever!**_

_**I'm sorry if I've mistaken anything...**_


End file.
